1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display driving integrated circuit, a display device, and a method for driving a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some organic light emitting displays have a scan driver at a left or right side of a display panel and a data driver at an upper or lower side of the display panel. Other types of organic light emitting displays (e.g., those in a smart watch) have a scan driver at lower side of a display panel. In these and other cases, a stain phenomenon may occur at a point where auxiliary lines are electrically connected to scan lines of the scan driver.